


Tia Freyre

by Lontrinha



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, amo elas, fofinhas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lontrinha/pseuds/Lontrinha
Summary: O que a família de Diana pensaria dela agora que estava completamente apaixonada por uma das piores bruxas que já havia pisado em Luna Nova?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Tia Freyre

**Author's Note:**

> ohohoho, por algum motivo, resolvi trazes minhas fanfics do dia da mentira pra cá. odeio o spirit >:C

Diana sempre gostou de meninas. Não era uma informação que todos sabiam mas era algo que sempre esteve claro para a bruxa. Os anos que passou existindo na companhia de Andrew foram puxados pois sabia o que se passava nas mentes de sua família.  
Tudo que sua família fazia era para tentar manter o nome Cavendish em alta, e Diana também se esforçava para isso.  
Mas o que será que sua família pensaria dela agora? Completamente apaixonada por uma das piores bruxas que já havia pisado em Luna Nova.  
E não existia nenhuma, absolutamente, nenhuma prova que a bruxa em questão tinha algum interesse em si daquele jeito. E existiam muitas provas que talvez ela tivesse interesse no seu _querido amigo_ , Andrew.  
Tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa e bufou, apoiando o seu rosto na sua mão livre.  
"Isso é um desastre." Murmurou.  
Não existia esperança nessa situação, Akko a via como uma amiga e só.  
Escutou batidas na porta e levantou o olhar, iria ignorar. Estava de noite, não queria ser incomodada.  
Não, mas não podia ser real. Não gostava tanto assim dela. Iria passar rapidinho.  
Bufou, quem queria enganar?  
Era frustrante. Gostava de Atsuko Kagari.  
A garota era tão aérea, tão distraída mas sempre que queria algo, conseguia. Sempre.  
Invejava a confiança da garota.  
Ouviu as batidas na porta voltarem e bufou.  
Levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, iria unir o útil ao agradável, precisava andar, respirar, não podia passar a noite pensando nisso.  
Tinha outras coisas para fazer.  
Abriu a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver Akko ali, de pé, com uma expressão irritada e a vassoura em mãos.  
"Akko? O que você está fazendo aqui?” Indagou e viu a garota sorrir, o que deixou Diana ainda mais confusa.  
“Akko, eu não tenho a noite toda.” Diana falou e Akko inflou as bochechas e puxou Diana, que apenas deixou ser levada.  
"Akko?" Chamou e apenas viu o sorriso animado da garota de volta no seu rosto.  
Engoliu em seco. O sorriso de Akko deixava seu coração estupidamente quentinho.

Akko a levou até o campo onde costumavam treinar o voo e sorriu para Diana, enquanto subia confiante na vassoura.  
Diana mordeu os lábios e olhou ansiosa para garota, será que Akko finalmente…?  
“Tia Freyre!” Akko gritou confiante.

E nada aconteceu.

“Ué?” Akko indagou, olhando confusa para o chão. “Tia Freyre!” Repetiu, dando pulinhos, tentando sair do chão.  
"Por que não tá funcionando? Vassoura você tá fazendo de propósito?" Akko reclamou e começou a balançar a vassoura.  
Diana cruzou os braços e tombou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, analisando a situação.  
"Você veio no meu quarto no meio da noite para isso?" Diana perguntou e viu que Akko continuava tentando alçar voo.  
"Eu consegui voar um pouco mais alto hoje!" Akko falou e olhou para Diana.  
"A Chariot viu!" A garota continuou e bufou, voltando a tentar alçar vôo.  
Ela me chamou para mostrar que melhorou?  
"Por que agora não vai?"  
Queria gritar com a garota por ter a arrastado ali para nada, queria dar um sermão nela, queria...  
Diana suspirou e se aproximou da garota, colocando uma mão na vassoura, encarando Akko.  
Akko começou a encará-la confusa.  
"Relaxa." Diana falou após alguns segundos, usando seu tom de voz mais calmo. Viu Akko piscar várias vezes e respirar fundo.  
"Lembra quando você saiu do chão pela primeira vez?" Diana perguntou.  
"Todo mundo tava aqui, você até tava tomando um cházinho. O que é que tem? Oh, você acha que eu preciso da energia deles para conseguir voar? Eu posso trazer a Sucy e…"  
"Akko," Diana falou séria e Akko engoliu em seco, apertando o cabo da vassoura.  
"Seu feitiço funcionou assim que você se acalmou, ou melhor dizendo, acabou se distraindo." Diana falou e soltou a vassoura, se afastando.  
Logo, sorriu.  
"Viu?" Falou e viu Akko olhar para baixo.  
"Eu tô voando! Diana, você tá vendo isso?" A garota falou e levantou as pernas.  
"Sem os pés!" Falou e voou em linha reta, ainda estava bem perto do chão mas já era um grande avanço.  
“Diana, olha!” Akko gritou e continuou indo em linha reta. Diana sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
“Você consegue ir um pouco mais alto?” Diana perguntou e Akko subiu… subiu descontroladamente.  
Diana olhou surpresa para a cena e logo escutou a garota gritar e viu a vassoura da mesma descer em alta velocidade… sem ela.  
“Diana! Cuidado!” Ouviu e olhou pra cima e empunhou a varinha, lançando um feitiço, deixou Akko flutuando acima da sua cabeça e deu alguns passos para trás.  
Desfez o feitiço e esticou os braços, pegando a garota.  
Bufou e ouviu Akko rir.  
“Você viu? Eu consigo voar agora, Diana! Já me considera uma rival?” A garota perguntou, encarando Diana.  
Diana virou o rosto e percebeu: estava segurando Akko nos braços.  
_Oh_. Pensou e se virou para Akko, a garota a encarava, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.  
“O que foi, Diana?” A garota perguntou, tombando a cabeça. “Eu sou sua rival agora, né?” Akko falou encostou a testa na da garota, que ficou instantaneamente vermelha.  
Diana usou toda sua força para encarar a garota e fazer uma expressão séria.  
“Talvez quando você aprender a pousar.” Falou e soltou Akko, que caiu no chão.  
Akko se ajeitou no chão, cruzando as pernas e os braços e olhou emburrada para Diana.  
A expressão emburrada da garota era tão fofa e a luz da lua refletindo nela deixava tudo tão…  
Diana suspirou, conseguia entender perfeitamente porque gostava daquela garota. Ela era incrível, ela era linda, ela era tudo. Sua vida nessa escola havia ficado tão mais animada desde que ela havia chegado, tudo tinha mudado tanto. Lembrou-se de tudo que havia passado com garota e sorriu. Talvez não fosse a melhor hora mas...  
“Akko.” Diana chamou e viu a garota a encarar, ainda emburrada.  
“Eu gosto de você.”

Silêncio. Diana tentava manter a calma mas era difícil. Akko estava ali e parecia desacreditada.  
Mais longos segundos se passaram e Akko abriu a boca e levou as mãos para o rosto.  
“Você o que? Diana? Gosta de mim como? Amiga? Ou aquele gostar gostar?” Akko começou a questionar, encarava Diana e sentia seu coração acelerado.  
“Gosto de você.” Diana falou e cruzou os braços e virou para o outro lado, isso agora era uma humilhação. Akko parecia mais nervosa do que ela.  
Sentiu Akko segurar em seus braços e se virou surpresa.  
“Diana, eu também gosto de você.” Akko falou sorrindo.

Diana abriu a boca surpresa e sentiu seu rosto esquentar, até descruzou os braços.  
“Perdão?”  
Akko pegou nas mãos da garota e continuou sorrindo até fazer uma expressão confusa.  
“E agora?” A garota perguntou.  
“O que você quer, Akko?” Diana perguntou, não conseguia manter uma expressão séria, Akko gostava dela também, se sentia tão feliz.  
“Hm, vou te deixar ser a primeira pessoa a voar comigo!” Akko falou, soltando a mão de Diana e pegando sua vassoura.  
“Eu já voei com você. Várias e várias vezes.” Diana falou, cruzando os braços. Não era bem o que estava esperando que Akko fosse querer, mas foi a resposta mais Akko que poderia receber.  
“Hm, mas nunca na minha vassoura! E sob a luz do luar!” Akko reclamou se ajeitando na vassoura e Diana deu de ombros e se sentou atrás da garota de braços cruzados.  
“Tia Freyre!” Akko falou animada e a vassoura saiu do chão… Diana olhou para baixo e riu, estavam tão perto do chão, mas quando viu Akko se virar sorridente, sentiu seu coração derreter.  
“Pelo menos assim não tem perigo de você nos derrubar.” Diana falou e Akko a mostrou a língua.  
“Você vai ver, Diana.” Akko falou e Diana riu.


End file.
